


keep it simple

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (or not), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, harry is an insecure puppy, not like heart-wrenching angst but, these two are so in love with each other it's kind of disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had never loved this deeply before, and he couldn't help thinking that sometimes life was – excuse his french – the realest of bitches.<br/>A man of his age falling so in love with someone that much younger seemed downright absurd, not to mention wrong, and yet, he could do absolutely nothing about it.<br/>When Eggsy smiled that smile of his and appeared ready to take over the world just so that he could offer it to him as a gift, Harry knew that after him there wouldn't be anyone else. Anything else. He was the end of the line for him, Harry had learned to recognize and accept it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and translated this in english months ago but never posted because... I don't really know? Kind of forgot, kind of didn't have a title (now I have one but it sucks bad I know WELL), kind of I really have no clue. Anyway, here it is. As always, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I try my best and practicing is the only way to get better!  
> I hope you might like this little thingie, (hail satan and) have a lovely afternoon/morning/evening/night!

«Oh, God, I'm in love with you.» Eggsy said, his voice overflowing with need.

Right after having pronounced those very words, however, he distanced himself from Harry's body as if he had just been burned by it.

Now he sat in between his legs and his expression was the one of a little kid whose balloon had just exploded in his face: shocked, trying to decide whether to cry or what.

«Fuck.» he muttered, hunching his shoulders.

His jumper was slipping down his arms and he tried to adjust its position with a disconsolate gesture, having no success whatsoever.

Harry sat up, his palms against the mattress. He was looking at Eggsy in a funny, incomprehensible way, and this unnerved the younger man a hell of a fucking lot.

_Come on, Harry._

«Eggsy...»

Harry stretched his arm towards him to place his fingers on his cheek.

«Listen to me. You may very well be my last love, but I'm most certainly not going to be yours.»

_Wait, what?_

«Don't say stuff like that.» Eggsy murmured, getting close to the other's face once again.

He placed his own lips on Harry's in a desperate attempt to get back to the lost touch, but Harry wouldn't let him.

Eggsy let out a frustrated moan and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

«What, now?» he replied.

«You can't hold on on me forever, Eggsy. Promise me this much.» Harry prayed.

«What the fuck are you on about, bruv?»

«I'm merely pointing out the reality of the facts.» Harry said.

His voice was full of resignement, as if he had imagined a scene of the likes infinite times over.

Eggsy stared at him for a few seconds. Tears were already welling in the corners of his eyes, and he had to swallow them down because he wasn't about to cry in front of Harry. Not now. Not because of this.

He fastly climbed down the kingsize bed and started for the door, closing up his jumper with trembling hands.

«Fucking unbelievable.» he hissed through his teeth, just before exiting the room.

 

 

Harry had never loved this deeply before, and he couldn't help thinking that sometimes life was – excuse his french – the realest of bitches.

A man of his age falling so in love with someone that much younger seemed downright absurd, not to mention wrong, and yet, he could do absolutely nothing about it.

When Eggsy smiled that smile of his and appeared ready to take over the world just so that he could offer it to him as a gift, Harry knew that after him there wouldn't be anyone else. Anything else. He was the end of the line for him, Harry had learned to recognize and accept it.

What he could not accept, not in the least, was the idea of being the end of the line for Eggsy.

For as much as they loved each other, they did not have much time; even taking for granted that Harry still had plenty of years to live, and ignoring all the unfortunate events that could happen in the meantime, Eggsy couldn't be with a seventy-year-old at fourty.

And anyway, who knew just how many people Eggsy still had to meet, how many people he had to get close to. It was vital that he understood it so that he would not deny himself anything, so that he could go on living. And loving.

But maybe he had to come to those conclusions on his own. Being told by your current lover that you will surely have other ones usually does not help the relationship at all.

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 _Fine mess you've made, Harry,_ he thought. _It is truly fortunate that wisdom comes with age_.

 

 

He found Eggsy lying on the couch in the living room. He was hugging a pillow, and JB was curled in the crook his bent legs formed.

Harry felt a surge of fondness towards the younger man, and cursed himself for being the cause of the state he was currently in.

He walked over to him and sat at his feet. Now, being closer, he noticed the swelling that circled his bloodshot eyes.

He rested a hand on his calf, but Eggsy withdrew it as a reflex and consequently hit JB, who yelped. Immediately, Eggsy sat up and took him in his arms, showering him in excuses; wagging his tail like crazy, the pug showered Eggsy back... in drool.

Harry wished fixing things was that easy among humans, too.

«Can I talk to you?» he tried.

Eggsy settled JB down on the floor and then wiped his hand on his pyjama pants. The dog ran away, probably on a quest to find water.

«Only if you're not planning to start bitching over our relationship.» Eggsy said.

He was mightly irritated, his clenched jaw showed it well enough.

«I'm sorry, Eggsy.» he murmured. It came off as pretty whiny, which made him seem pathetic and way younger and less experienced than he actually was. So much for appropriate and mature.

«You better fucking be.» Eggsy deadpanned.

Harry sighed.

«It was not in my intentions to doubt your feelings of love for my part, nor did I want to lead you to think I am not in love with you myself, I just wanted–»

«Yes, Harry!» Eggsy shouted. Hearing enthusiasm in his voice once again was so great that Harry's heart skipped a beat.

«... I beg your pardon?» he said.

Eggsy shook his head, smiling incredolously. He rubbed his face furiously as to wipe out all the heaviness and concern from it, then he pushed Harry against the back of the couch and straddled him, whispering:

«This is the only right thing you said in the last few hours.»

He got closer to his face and rubbed the tip of his nose to Harry's. He then gave him a peck on the lips, but it wasn't enough: Harry grabbed his hips and bit his lower lip, making him moan pretty loudly. Eggsy loved when Harry left behind that whole gentleman bullshit, especially if he was the reason for him to do it.

The kiss became deeper and more intense, but never aggressive. Their movements were slow, measured even, as if they were learning to breathe together after having forgotten how to do so.

Eggsy's jumper began to slip down his shoulders again. He wasn't going to stop it, this time.

«And anyway, I never thought you wasn't in love with me.» Eggsy said. «I just thought you was an idiot.»

Harry laughed before kissing his forehead.

«Oh, God, I'm in love with you.» he murmured.


End file.
